cotreiafandomcom-20200214-history
Communion of the Three Divines
The Communion of the Three Divines is a human religion dating back nearly three thousand years and has risen as one of the most popular and wide spread religion in human society. This spread has been partially due to conquest and partially due to a somewhat flexible belief system that to it's core can be practiced by just about anyone. There are different sects of the religion, some more strict than others, which can lead to infighting among the different sects Basic Beliefs No matter which sect of the religion someone is a part of, they all have certain things in common. They all follow the three divines, as per the name of the religion, which are known as: "The Mother", "The Father", and "The Son". Along with this they believe in reincarnation. A person dies, goes to heaven, and then is reincarnated. The Mother Is a female deity for whom the creation of Cotreia is attributed. She is depicted as a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. She is often called "The gardener" and "The wrathful". She creates life and puts into motion how life is lead. She knows how every life will turn out, even when those lives are terrible. She is said to make those of poverty and suffering as punishments for their past lives deeds. She is forgiving but only after someone has atoned. While she gives life, she can make life terrible The Father Often misunderstood, The Father is The Mother's twin, the other side of the same coin. Known as "Death" or "Justice", The Father is an old man, despite The Mother appearing young and beautiful, with a slouch. He is seen carrying an executioner style sword with no pointed tip and a scale of justice. Death is often hated but those who follow The Three Divine's see him as an unbiased, fair god who takes all, no matter if they are rich, poor, young or old. The father takes them all to heaven to wait for their rebirth. The Son Cotria itself, The Son is nature and stone. Fire and water, every natural part of the world is him. He is a child trying to be like his parents. He both punishes and forgives. He is most like the living creatures of the world where The Mother and Father are rather fantastical and set to certain ways. The Church of Vilachia The Church of Vilachia is the largest sect oh the Communion of the Three Divine's. While named after the country it originated in, Vilachia, it has spread to Trerid, Presheadgia and Carleia through holy wars. While the country of Ponveria is surrounded by these countries, it's difficult terrain and stubborn dwarfish rulers have prevented the religion's spread into it's lands. The Church of Vilachia is a stricter form of the religion with priests -called Dreichen's- and even an organized military faction within it. Vilachia's capital, Atbury, hold's the religion's headquarters, referred to as the Vatikan. This religious headquarters hold's the "Rat Dun Nouan" or in the common tongue, "Council of Nine". The Rat Dun Nouan